warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lichtvoets fanfiction:Familiehart - Hoofdstuk 2
Hier is hoofstuk nummero 2! 2 ‘ He! Vossenstront! ‘ Chico staart naar het holletje waar net een muis in verdwenen was. ‘ Ah, kom op. Je was er bijna! ‘ Moedigt zijn vader hem aan. ‘ Niet echt, je hoorde zijn pootstappen op de grond beuken.’ Mompelt Fleur. Chico werpt haar een vijandige blik toe. ‘ Ik ben ook beter in vechten, Fleurtje. ‘ Hij gaat uitdagend voor haar staan en zijn staart laat hij zwiepen. ‘ Hohoho! Laten we het wel een beetje gezellig houden he! ‘ Hun moeder komt tussen hen in staan. Chico rolt met zijn ogen en concentreert zich weer op het jagen. Na een tijdje komt de familie terug van het jagen en gooit hun gevangen prooi op een hoopje. ‘ Niet slecht. ‘ mauwt zijn vader. Chico gaat voor de grot zitten en neemt een wasbeurt. Het gaat maar slechter en slechter met de prooi. Ze eten nu maar 1 zielig muisje per dag. Chico weet dat ze allemaal ongelofelijk mager zijn, maar niemand in zijn familie zou je dat horen zeggen. Nadat hij een magere eekhoorn naar binnen had geschrokt gaat hij wat water drinken in de rivier die nu inmiddels meer op een poel lijkt. Hij had van zijn vader gehoord dat er nog meer zwerfkatten rondhingen bij hun grenzen. Na de schrik van Barry een paar manen geleden, ( toen ze nog kittens waren,) zijn er met de maan meer zwerfkatten gekomen. Hun grenzen stinken er inmiddels naar. Hij kijkt op. Hij staart weer naar de verte, de golvende donkere streep. De bergen.. konden we toch maar naar de clans gaan. Daar zouden we het allemaal veel beter hebben.. Fleur loopt het hol in met nog steeds een knorrende maag. Wat ze had gehoord als kitten, dat over naar de clans gaan, had ze al die manen geheim gehouden. Ze wist niet waarom, maar ze deed het gewoon. Ze gaat naast Lola liggen, die al slaapt. Het is nacht, maar ze moest nog even een check doen langs de grenzen van haar vader. Ze begraaft haar gezicht in de vacht van haar slapende zus. Om haar heen hoort ze geknor van haar slapende broers. Ineens hoort ze een stem. Ze kijkt op. Het is haar moeder die met haar vader aan het praten is. Ze spitst haar oren, maar ze kan het nog steeds nauwelijks horen. Ik moet dichterbij komen.. ''Voorzichtig staat ze op en sluipt zo stil mogelijk de grot uit, naar de plek waar haar ouders zitten te praten. Zachtjes gaat ze achter een struik zitten, en begint met afluisteren. Haar moeder: ‘ Weet je dat nou heel zeker Angelo? Ik bedoel.. het is niet niks. ‘ ‘ Ja, Luna. Het moet. De prooi is zo weinig, dat is niet meer vol te houden.. k. kijk naar jezelf! Kijk naar onze kinderen, we zijn allemaal rietstengels geworden! ‘ Haar vader klinkt erg wanhopig. ‘ Dus.. we gaan nu eindelijk die reis maken? ‘ Vraagt haar moeder. ''Nee, het zal toch niet… ''‘ Ja, Luna. Wij gaan de reis maken. Wij gaan naar de Clans toe. ‘ Fleur barst uit elkaar. ‘ Jippieeeeee!! ‘ Ze komt uit de struiken gesprongen. Haar ouders kijken haar verbaasd aan. Dan verstijfd ze. ''Fleur, wat doe je nou weer?! Je gedraagt je als een kitten! ''Schamend kijkt ze naar de grond en tekent rondjes in het zand met haar poot. ‘ Fleur.. ‘ Haar moeder klinkt tot haar verbazing niet boos. Als ze opkijkt ziet ze dat haar ouders een glimlach op hun gezicht hebben. Haar vader wenkt haar met zijn staart dichterbij te komen. Enthousiast trippelt ze naar voren. ‘ Fleurtje, lieverd. Heb je alles gehoord? ‘ ‘ J.. ja.. eigenlijk wel. ‘ mauwt ze een beetje tegen haar zin in. ‘ Maakt niet uit, we zouden het jullie morgen toch allemaal vertellen. ‘ Spint haar moeder geruststellend. ‘ We vertrekken naar de clans, omdat we het hier niet meer uithouden. ‘ mauwt haar vader. ‘ De prooi wordt minder, en er hangen steeds meer en meer zwerfkatten rond ons territorium. ‘ Fleur gaat maar niet zeggen dat ze dat lang geleden al aan het vermoeden was. Spinnend strijkt ze langs haar ouders totdat haar moeder zegt: ‘Ga maar weer slapen liefje, morgen word een hele drukke en moeilijke dag.’ ‘Ja.. ja ja!’ Spint Fleur opgewonden. Ze geeft nog een lik over de schouder van haar moeder en trippelt dan weer terug naar haar bed. Voor haar gevoel zweeft ze. Als ze ligt duurt het nog een hele tijd voordat ze in slaap valt, door al die gedachten die door haar hoofd heenvliegen. ''We gaan naar de Clans toe! Echt! Barry opent zijn groene ogen en rekt zich uit. Fleur en Lola zijn samen met zijn ouders al buiten ziet hij, maar Chico ligt nog naast hem te pitten. Als hij zijn oren spitst hoort hij dat zijn zusjes opgewonden met elkaar staan te fluisteren. ''Waar gaat dat over? ''Hij wil net opstaan als zijn vader het hol binnenstapt. In zijn amberkleurige ogen is tot de verbazing van Barry veel emotie in te lezen. Streng, vastberaden, en zelfs een vleugje angst. ‘Maak je broer wakker Barry, we moeten jullie wat vertellen. ‘ Net als Barry zijn mond opendoet om iets te zeggen trekt zijn vader even met zijn staart en dat draait hij zich weer om. Barry krabbelt overeind, en wil naar zij familie lopen maar dan herinnerd hij zich de opdracht van zijn vader. Hij draait zich om naar zijn broer, spant zijn pootspieren aan en landt met een perfecte sprong bovenop Chico. ‘Waggebeurter?!’ Krijst Chico en springt overeind, onder de zwarte vacht van Barry vandaan. Barry voelt triomfantelijkheid in zich opkomen. Chico staat, maar omdat hij net een paar seconden wakker is valt hij meteen weer om. Aan de zijkant van zijn hoofd is de vacht platgedrukt omdat hij zo heeft gelegen. ''Ook goedemorgen broertje! ''Barry geeft hem een tik met zijn staart. ‘ Papa wil ons spreken. Schiet een beetje op slaapkop! ‘ Barry wandelt het hol uit, naar buiten waar zijn zusjes en ouders staan te wachten. Fleurs staartpuntje beweegt enthousiast op en neer en haar ogen zijn overspoelt met vreugde. Bij Lola is het precies hetzelfde. ''Wat is gaat er gebeuren? Waar wil papa ons over spreken? ''Barry nestelt zich naast Fleur en slaat zijn staart over zijn poten. Chico komt uit het hol gewankeld. Terwijl hij gaat zitten hoort Barry Fleur iets mompelen: ‘ LeeroptijdopstaanChico, hebjewel nodig… ‘ Barry kijkt zijn zus vragend aan. ''Hoe bedoel je heb je wel nodig? Wat is hier aan de hand? ''Veel tijd om na te denken heeft hij niet want Angelo gaat voor zijn kinderen zitten en zucht diep. Luna zit schuin naast hem. ‘ Kinderen. ‘ Begon hij. ‘ Jullie hebben vast wel gemerkt dat de prooi minder word, en dat zwerfkatten op ons territorium azen. ‘ Hij stopt even, en kijkt naar zijn moeder, die op haar buurt een kort knikje geeft. ‘ Dus nu hebben wij een oplossing gevonden. Wij gaan naar de Clans toe. ‘ ''Echt?! Gaan we naar de Clans?! ''Een moment bleef het stil, alsof de 4 het niet konden geloven. Maar toen brak er een golf van luide vreugdekreten los. Chico wierp zichzelf op zijn vader en likte zijn hele snoet. ‘ Dankjewel pap! Echt je bent de beste! Ik hou zo van jeeee!! ‘ Totdat zijn vader hem met zijn poot van zich af schoof. ‘ Wanneer gaan we? ‘ Vraagt Lola huppelend. ‘ Zo meteen. Hoe sneller, hoe beter.’ Antwoord zijn vader. Barry kon het nauwelijks geloven. Ze gaan gewoon naar de Clans. Al die verhalen die hun vader ze heeft vertelt toen ze klein waren, alles. Dat wordt nu hun leven! Ze zullen krijgers worden, hun Clan dienen, vechten, en hun Clangenoten ontmoeten. Barry werd ook enthousiast als hij eraan dacht. Als de katten uitgeput zijn van het juichen geeft zijn vader hen de opdracht wat prooi te vangen, zodat ze zo veel mogelijk kunnen eten voor de reis. Barry’s moeder gaat wat kruiden inpakken. Barry kan zijn geluk niet op. Ze gaan! Lola huppelt met haar broertjes en zusje tussen de bladeren door. Iedereen blijft maar dingen zeggen zoals: En dan gaan we nieuwe katten ontmoeten, ook van onze leeftijd! Of: Dan leren we vechten en jagen voor onze Clan! Lola kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Ze hebben intussen wat muisjes gevangen en Fleur heeft net een merel gepakt. Lola denkt ook aan wat ze moeten achterlaten. Hun veilige hol, hun territorium, de poel.. maar ja. Bij de Clans hebben ze zeker weten tientallen holen, poelen, en veel groter territorium om in te jagen. Van die gedachte werd ze weer helemaal gelukkig. ''En dan kunnen die zwerfkatten lekker inpikken wat ze willen, ons maakt het toch niet meer uit! ''Een voor een word de verse prooi op de hoop neergelegd, en begint de familie te eten. Lola kan geen hap door haar keel krijgen door alle opwinding, maar het lukt haar toch een muis naar binnen te werken. Ineens komt er iets in haar op. Ze kijkt op van haar eten; ‘ Maar.. als we bij een Clan horen.. krijgen we ook Clannamen toch? ‘ Iedereen kijkt op en dan word Angelo aangestaard door 8 nieuwsgierige oogjes. ‘ Eh.. j.. ja dat lijkt me wel.. denk ik.. ‘ Stottert hij. Bezorgt kijkt hij naar haar moeder. Haar moeder slikt en kijkt dan naar haar poten. ''Waarom doen pap en mam zo raar? De Clans zijn toch superleuk? ''Langzaam word het zonhoog en Lola trippelt naar het hol waar haar moeder bezig is de laatste kruiden in een blad te proppen. Lola hoort haar moeder mompelen: ‘ Ga.. erin.. jij.. stomme.. ‘ Ze houd op als ze ontdekt dat Lola achter haar staat. Ze kijkt haar aan. Dan slaat ze haar ogen neer en zucht. ‘ Ach Lola, het is ook allemaal niet gemakkelijk meer voor ons. ‘ Mauwt ze klagelijk. ‘ Hoezo dan niet? ‘ Vraagt Lola nieuwsgierig. Het blijft even stil. ‘ Je moet begrijpen dat je vader en ik niet erg jonge katten meer zijn.. en jullie zijn nog allemaal zo jong en gezond. Voor jullie is zo’n reis niets meer dan een enthousiaste tocht op weg naar een ander leven, maar voor ons is zo’n reis best zwaar. En daar komt nog bij dat we op jullie moeten letten en voor jullie moeten zorgen. Snap je dat? ‘ Lola knikt. Haar moeder kijkt weer naar wat ze aan het doen was en mauwt dan: ‘ Kun je me asjeblieft even helpen? Ik krijg dat stomme ding er niet ingepropt! ‘ Lola zwiept geamuseerd met haar staart, en helpt haar moeder met inpakken. Ze beseft nu pas wat haar moeder gezegd. ''Papa en mama zijn inderdaad niet echt jong meer, dat merk ik ook wel als we jagen. Ze zijn wat langzaam en niet zo buigbaar meer.. daarom verheugen ze zich niet op de reis.. ''